When It All Falls Down
by Rupert's honey
Summary: A possible scenario of how Leah could have reacted IF Sam told her he imprinted. It can be slightly AU because I wrote it before I was reminded by a reviewer that Sam couldn't tell her about wolves/imprinting. One-Shot


It has been a very long time since I've written. I'm trying to get back in the game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fic. I own no part of the Twilight Saga including its characters.

**This is what I think happened when Leah found out that Sam imprinted.**

"Lee-lee…I need to tell you something," Sam said as he entered my room.

'Is everything ok, baby?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Something happened today that is very important to all of us… and I didn't think it would ever happen but it did. Listen to me when I say I am so sorry… so very sorry…" he said as he removed my hands from his neck. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sam, you're scaring me. What could you be sorry about?" I pleaded with him. I ran through all the things in my head I thought could be the problem but nothing came up.

"Listen to me when I say that I loved you more than anything in the world. We were gonna get married and have kids and be together forever and we were supposed to-"

"-Did you just say you loved me. As in-"I could barely say the words,"-not anymore?" I couldn't fathom his intentions until I replayed his words in my head and they hit me like a ton of bricks. I suddenly felt cold in my tank top pajama pants.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." But when he said that I swore it wasn't real. I knew this was an illusion and none of this was real. I must have fallen asleep in my room and now I was having a nightmare. I looked in his eyes and saw no sign of reluctance or hesitation. There was none. No love that I usually saw shine through his eyes was present now. Then he said it. He said the one thing that would make my world come crashing down.

"I've imprinted."

My mind was blank. I sat still with my eyes outside the window. If I hadn't said his words in my head, I wasn't sure he had actually said them. Then I thought to myself. Who could it be? We hadn't left La Push and we had seen all the same girls all our lives. Then it hit me. Oh my god.

"Emily." I said simply. He jumped up and looked out the door and ran to the window searching frantically.

"Where!?!?! You saw her?"

This broke me. The tears started to stream silently. I continued to stare out the window as he realized I figured out the victim of his imprint. I knew I couldn't be angry. He had no control. It made me feel no better. I couldn't even fight for him.

He turned to me and walked slowly towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders but I shrugged them off. His touch burned my bare shoulders but did nothing to help the cold.

"I'm sorry Leah. But my love for you is gone. It's for Emily now."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My throat was dry. My eyes burned and my tears did not soothe them. I heard him leave and shut the door behind them. I felt my body lift itself up and walk towards the window. I saw Sam walking towards something with the biggest grin on his face. Then Emily came into view. They embraced for what seemed like forever. Then he planted a kiss on her forehead.

I slowly turned around and walked toward my bed. I laid down on my bed and turned on my side with my eyes closed. Then I opened them for one second too much and saw the last nail in my coffin. I took the handmade picture frame from my lamp table and threw it as hard as I could at the wall. I heard pieces shatter all over my floor. I could still feel his presence in my room. I needed him gone.

I sprang from my bed and took the picture and ran out the door. I ran until my legs took me to the beach. I didn't know where I was going until my feet touched the water. I looked at the picture one last time.

I was smiling with his lips pressed softly on my forehead. It was taken at our prom. I once thought it was the beautiful reminder of our love. Now it was just a painful memory that was suffocating me in my room. I tore it right down the middle. The pieces still in my hand, I gazed out at the water. I wondered how long it would take for me to reach land if I just kept swimming and swimming. I quickly wiped away those foolish thoughts along with my tears. I noticed a light in the corner of my eye and saw a small bonfire that was left by a few teenagers who were walking away from it.

When I finally got to it, it was a small flame. I tossed the pieces of the picture into it and watched the flame consume our happy faces. The flame burned out when the picture was done. It was a sick metaphor from Mother Nature for his love for me.

How do I go back to life now and watch them together?

How do I see them marry and not want to ruin it?

How do I go through life without him?

How do I survive?

A/N: Should I leave it as a one-shot or keep going. If I keep going, rating may go up. Let me know please and thank you!


End file.
